


Be My Hero

by RhuiRhui



Category: MDZS, Mo Dau Zu Shi
Genre: BL, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - Freeform, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, WangXian, XiCheng, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhuiRhui/pseuds/RhuiRhui
Summary: "Wei Wuxian entered the university that he's been aiming for with his step-brother, the university where his hero also attends. Coincidentally, the younger brother of the hero he's been looking up to is his classmate? and also has the same major as him. But Wei Wuxian find this guy hard to understand,  sometimes he's nice but most of the time he will suddenly get annoyed or angry at him without any reason?"





	1. The Brother

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my primary Language so there might be some mistakes and it's not that good since i just started writing few months ago, but still i hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> You can also read this on wattpad: @RhuiMae

_“I am Wei Wuxian, I’m an orphan but I was adopted by the Jiang family who are friends with my parents. And right now it’s my first day at the same University that my hero attends”_

“Hey! Wei Wuxian!” Jiang Cheng shouted and gave him a smack on the head.

“Ouch! What did you hit me for?” Wei Wuxian pouted.

“I’ve been calling you for a while now! Just what the hell are you grinning about?”

“He he! Of course I will! After all, he’s here!” Wei Wuxian giggled.

“OH… That so called Zewu-jun right?”

\--

Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng are in the same department because Jiang Cheng couldn’t decide which to take that he end up taking the same major as Wei Wuxian.

They walked into the classroom and the first thing that caught their eyes is the guy in white, handsome and elegant. Wei Wuxian thought that somehow that guy resembles a certain person. His eyes followed every movement he makes, his eyelashes, his long hair that flutters beautifully. Wei Wuxian is astonished with the sight, his senses only came back after Jiang Cheng hit him on the back. He looked at him and raised a brow, “What?” he asked.

Jiang Cheng didn’t say anything, he only look at him and turned to where the guy is.

“Eh?”

The guy is looking directly at them with piercing gaze, his eyes are cold and he looks annoyed.

“Stop staring at him already! You’re picking a fight with him!” Jiang Cheng said.

“Eh? Stare? I didn’t!” Wei Wuxian denied.

“Yes you did dumbass! Let’s go and find a sit.”

They passed by the handsome guy, and Wei Wuxian can’t help but to take a look again, by chance their eyes met.

“This guy really resembles someone, but I can’t remember who.” Wei Wuxian stopped in front of him and started thinking who could be this person.

Jiang Cheng could only look at them in silence, the atmosphere become heavy and awkward. He wanted to slap Wei Wuxian to make him move and stop staring at the man but the eyes of the other party is cold and scary that makes him want to leave his step-brother behind.

“Umm, excuse me! The sit here is open.” The guy with a fan who’s sitting not so far from them offered a sit beside him.

“Uh, Yes! Thank you!” Jiang Cheng responded and dragged Wei Wuxian.

“My name is Nie Huisang!”

“I’m Jiang Cheng and this stupid guy with me is Wei Wuxian!”

“Hey! Jiang Cheng! I’m not stupid!” Wei Wuxian argued. The three of them talked for a while to know each other better, Nie Huisang is timid and looks like someone who’s really weak but Wei Wuxian knows that every words he says has a meaning behind it.

“Anyway, are you acquainted with him?” Nie Huisang asked.

“With who?” Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian said in unison.

“With Lan Wangji, you were staring to each other earlier.”

“No…” Wei Wuxian answered.

“Then you better not provoke him, he’s genius and talented but he’s really hard to approach, he seems like he doesn’t want to get close to anyone at all. And there’s a rumor about him that he is from a rich family!” Nie Huisang sighed.

“Mmm.. I see, so his name is Lan Wangji” Wei Wuxian smirked.

\--

The class started and ended in a flash, they went to cafeteria to have their lunch. When they arrived at the cafeteria, Wei Wuxian noticed that he left this cellphone in the room so he needed to come back for it but he never expected that he would see Lan Wangji sitting alone on the bench outside.

“Is he waiting for someone?” Wei Wuxian is curious so he waited to see if he is waiting for his girlfriend. After waiting for so long, finally someone is approaching Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened, the person who’s approaching Lan Wangji, the person who’s talking to him right now is…. Wei Wuxian couldn’t believe it, he closed his eyes and slap his face few times.

“No Way! It’s really him! It’s Zewu-Jun!” Wei Wuxian loudly said, his heart is beating so fast and he can’t help but feel so excited about it.

END of CHAPTER.


	2. I wanted to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he have the chance to talk and meet his hero, what will Wei Wuxian do?

Jiang Cheng followed every move of Wei Wuxian as he drink his tea, his eyes keeps on following him who is humming and leaping from side to side. He stood up and walked towards Jiang YanLi.

“A-Jie!”

“What is it A-Cheng?”

Jiang Cheng moved closer to her and whispered, “Don’t you think Wei Wuxian is acting weird?”

Jiang YanLi walked away as she chuckled, then she started humming and leaping the same way as Wei Wuxian. Jiang Cheng was dumbfounded, his brows furrowed and run towards Wei Wuxian.

“Ouch! What is your problem Jiang Cheng!” Wei Wuxian pouted and scratched his head, Jiang Cheng did not used his full strength in that smack and it’s not that hurt but still Wei Wuxian made it sound so painful to get the pity of Jiang YanLi.

“What do you mean by _What_!! Your stupidity is rubbing on my sister! Stop your antics and start packing your things! We’ll be late for our first class!” Jiang Cheng hit him again but instead of backing away, Wei Wuxian clung unto him happily. Jiang Cheng could only sigh, whatever that’s making his brother so happy right now, but he is certain that he’ll cry soon. If after the rain there’s always a sunshine, then there’ll be also a storm after the sun’s smile.

On their way to school, Wei Wuxian is still humming happily while Jiang Cheng kept on frowning and rolling his eyes as he listen to him. Not so far away, Jiang Cheng saw Lan Wangji leisurely walking in front of them. He feel like they need to avoid him no matter what, but even though Wei Wuxian did not saw a single strand of the hair of the man, just like a radar he was be able to locate him.

Wei Wuxian face brightened when he finally saw the silhouette of Lan Wangji, when Jiang Cheng saw the sudden change of Wei Wuxian’s expression, he knew that he’s up to something bad and he’ll be in trouble again. He tried to grab and stop his brother to whatever he’s planning to do, but he failed and in blink of an eye he’s already one step away from Lan Wangji.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian called out with familiarity and accidentally pulled the ribbon that Lan Wangji’s wearing. Lan Wangji face twitched a bit, annoyance can be distinguished from it. Everyone was dumbfounded and stared at the two with worry.

Lan Wangji turned around with dark expression but when he saw it was Wei Wuxian , his face softened but no one noticed the change of his mood. He tilted his head slightly, unsure of how he should address him. Should he follow Wei Wuxian’s lead and calls him with his given/birth name?

“Wei—” with great efforts, Lan Wangji could only utter his surname still unsure how he should address him. Wei Wuxian was confused with the sudden pause, but after some thoughts he figured out somehow why.

“You can call me by my birth name too! By the way, I am impressed! This is the first time that we talked with each other but you know me!” He grinned.

Lan Wangji frowned and grabbed the ribbon back, after tying it again he glared at Wei Wuxian and without saying another word he left. Wei Wuxian was left dumbfounded, unsure of what he could have done wrong to make him angry. Everyone continue to do their own business but murmurs can still be heard from them.

“Hey! Let’s go!” Jiang Cheng patted his shoulder. But Wei Wuxian did not moved from his spot, he stared blankly at the leaving silhouette of Lan Wangji still can’t fathom what happened.

“Jiang Cheng, did I do or said something wrong? Why did he got angry at me?” Wei Wuxian asked, his eyes are still on focused in front.

“Is that something you still need to ask? Isn’t it’s obvious?”

“Obvious? What is? So I really did something wrong?” Wei Wuxian turned around and faced Jiang Cheng.

“Calling him in familiarity, acting so close and shamelessly, and you even took his ribbon! Obviously he hates you! You dumbass!” Jiang Cheng left Wei Wuxian before he could even complain to him.

“Wait Jiang Cheng, don’t leave me! How can you say that he hates me? I said hey! Stop!” Wei Wuxian still wanted to believe that there’s no way that Lan Wangji hates him. Maybe it’s just a little misunderstanding?

\--

They entered the classroom and saw Lan Wangji sitting on the same spot before, Wei Wuxian tried to approach him again. He leaped towards Lan Wangji, Jiang Cheng could only heave a sigh and put his hand on his face.

“He really never learns!” He thought and walked pass through them and sat beside Nie Huisang.

“Hey, Lan Zhan! Why did you suddenly left earlier?” Wei Wuxian smiled but Lan Wangji only gave him a glance and ignored him afterwards.

“Don’t ignore me Lan Zhan! Let’s be friends okay?” he pouted but still his smile never dissipate and everyone thinks that what’s admirable about Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian is not planning to stop anytime soon on bothering Lan Wangji until he gets the attention that he wanted from him. Everyone was silent and didn’t dare to interfere with the two, Jiang Cheng is scared that today will be the last day that his brother would see the light side of the life. With Lan Wangji’s family status, there’s a big possibility that they’ll live a miserable life if he Wei Wuxian really do offend him.

He stood up, rushed towards wei wuxian and grabbed him by the collar. Jiang Cheng will never allow his brother to put his family’s life into a trouble. Their family is not poor but compared to the Lan family, they are not that wealthy and has many connections. Thus, the best thing to do is to stop Wei Wuxian from making trouble, monitor him 24/7 or maybe it will be better if he’ll just put chains on him or maybe put him in a cage.

“Stop it, will you? Don’t make trouble!” He threw him unto the chair and made him sit.

“What trouble? I’m not!” Wei Wuxian denied and crossed his arms.

“Can’t you see that the young master of Lan is unpleased? Stop it! Why are you even bothering him?”

Wei Wuxian started to ponder, at first he just wanted to get close to Lan Wangji to have the chance to talk to his brother. But after talking to him earlier, he found him interesting and amusing and fun to tease. Wei Wuxian grinned stupidly that made Jiang Cheng and Nie Huisang shivered, they were creep out by his behavior, he’s like a maiden in love for the first time. 

\--

After the class ended, Wei Wuxian instantly left without Jiang Cheng. He rushed out to catch up with Lan Wangji but in just a second, Lan Wangji disappeared already. 

“Damn! Just how fast is he? Does he have wings or something?”

Wei Wuxian searched at every corner of the campus, the library, the cafeteria, the gymnasium, the rooftop, he looked for him until afternoon but no Lan Zhan was found. He gave up and about to leave but then he heard a familiar voice behind the door of the office of the school director. He listened carefully to the voices, based on the differences of voices, there are four people talking inside and two of them sound so familiar.

The door suddenly opened that made Wei Wuxian fall on the ground, Lan Wangji brows furrowed as he stared at him. The stare last for some minutes, Wei Wuxian stood up and was about to greet Lan Wangji with a smile but then someone spoke from behind.

“Wangji, is he your friend?”

When Wei Wuxian saw the person behind that has similar features as Lan Wangji, his heart panicked and beats uncontrollably. His heartbeat does a tango when his eyes caught a sight of him, he daren't move, he daren't even breathe, he’s frozen to the spot. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest...duh-duhn, duh-duhn. Deep heavy breathes sound nearby. The hairs on his arms stand to attention, as a militia of chills march down his spine. Is there something there or is it just his imagination? The beating gets louder and louder, surely if there is something there, it can hear this cacophonous thrumming rhythm. The sound is intolerable, his breathes get deeper and deeper by the second. He tried to calm himself, he clenched his first and took a deep breath.

Wei Wuxian greeted him with respect and flushed face, “Hello, my name is Wei Wuxian. Birth name is Ying! I’m Lan Zhan’s classmate.”

“I am Lan Xichen, birth name is huan. I’m Wangji’s older brother, thank you for always looking after him” Lan Xichen smiled.

From the side, someone’s hearts is slowly getting tainted by a soy sauce and vinegar was poured right in to it. No one noticed that someone’s heart is getting tortured by a thousand of needles as he witness the sweet moment in front of him…

CHAPTER END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter might take some time because i also need to update my other mdzs fanfic.


	3. The Beginning of my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this be the beginning of Wei Wuxian's love? Will it improve?

Wei Wuxian's attention was only focused on Lan Xichen, a few coughs was heard from the director. Wei Wuxian was startled and saw a man with goatee glaring at him.

"Director, Uncle... About that matter can we talk about it next time? I think Wangji is still deciding about it." Lan Xichen bowed as he took a peek at Lan wangji while smiling. But his little brother is not in the mood to be happy, not even his eyes are smiling.

"Wangji, is there a problem?" Lan Xichen asked, no one noticed the sour mood of Lan Wangji but since Xichen know his brother very well, he could tell with just one glance.

"I......" After a long pause, Lan Wangji denied it in the end. "It's nothing"

Lan Xichen wanted to ask again what's wrong but when he open his mouth and was about to utter the words, Lan Wangji turn sideway and avoided his eyes. He cares so much for his brother and Lan Wangji never disobey nor argued with him before thus this behavior that he's receiving from him right now is infrequent.

He switched his eyes from Lan Wangji to Wei Wuxian repeatedly, his lips curved up and he let out a soft laugh.

"Xichen!" The man with a beard who's supposed to their uncle said, his face is telling Lan Xichen to act properly.

"I'm sorry uncle! We should go now, we'll see you later" He took the first step out and was followed by Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. The three are silent for a moment, especially Lan Wangji.

"Zewu-jun" Wei Wuxian called.

Lan Xichen looked at Wei Wxuian but he instantly shifted his attention to Lan Wangji as he noticed the changes of his facial expression. He put his fist on his mouth and laughed, he never thought that his brother will act like this, he find it cute and funny. The two were confused why he's suddenly laughing by himself, "Uh, Zewu-jun is there something funny?" Wei Wuxian asked.

"Nothing" Lan xichen repeated the word twice as he waved his hand to them while laughing. Wei Wuxian couldn't help but laugh with him. Seeing the two laughing loudly in unison, Lan Wangji found it displeasing. His face darkened, he couldn't bear to watch the sight, their laughter that keeps on echoing inside his head. It makes him dizzy, he feel annoyed, what are these emotions that he's feeling right now? Maybe he just can't stand the noise because he was raised in a strict family with etiquette.

His lips moved as if he wanted to say something, his eyes are burning like fire but who knows what it portrays. When the two are done laughing, Lan Wangji remained silent and only stared at them. Wei Wuxian looked at him and felt sorry for leaving him out alone in the corner.

"Uh, Lan Zhan! I'm actually looking for you!"

Lan Wangji looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you and talk to you" Wei Wuxian smiled, Lan Wangji doesn't know what to say, he look away and left.

"Did I anger him again? What did I say wrong this time?" We Wuxian always thought that Lan Wangji is angry at him most of the time because he always wears this darkly expression whenever he talks and approach him.

"Uhh, young wei?" Lan Xichen called, when he heard his voice he instantly turned around and put all of his thought about Lan Wangji aside.

"YES!" He answered cheerfully.

"My brother might act like that but it's doesn't mean that he hates you."

Wei Wuxian is confused, "if he doesn't hate me then why he's always angry at me? Why he never talk to me properly? If it's not hate then what is it?" Wei Wuxian thought to himself. He can't understand Lan Wangji at all and he never will. An expressionless face, his voice and actions are so cold, so what should Wei Wuxian think? What could be the meaning of those behavior of his? Wei Wuxian gave up to the thought and nodded at Lan Xichen with a smile, pretending to understand what he meant about his brother.

"Then, I shall go now. See you around young Wei" Lan Xichen bid a goodbye and a smile before he left. Wei Wuxian stood on the same spot and waited for the silhouette to disappear.

"His smile and his words are really kind, nothing changed about him" he said softly and smiled weakly. He looked down and covered his face with his two white hands. He let out a long sigh, a sigh that can't be distinguished as a relief, instead it sounded sad.

"He can't remember me...." He shouted. He's frustrated, he's annoyed, but most of all, he is sad. But what can he do about it? Lan Xichen is kind in nature, probably he's not the only person who was saved by him. Lan Xichen is a man who can still be kind to someone who wronged him. Wei Wuxian let out a soft and sarcastic laugh, he's probably laughing at himself, well who knows?

He stretched his hands and smiled. "It's all good, at least I was able to talk to him. This is a good sign! As I thought being friends with Lan Zhan can make me get closer to Zewu-jun! It's all thanks to him, I'll treat him to something next time."

Being able to talk to him is enough, he's not hoping for more, getting know each other and being friends is more than enough, he couldn't ask for more, but if life is so good and kind, he won't hesitate to accept if there will be more than those.

He walk home the same way he did this morning, humming, hopping, so happy and so in love....

CHAPTER END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could only write short chapter for now. Next time will be longer :)


	4. A trip with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he take this chance to improve their relationship or it'll only get worse?

Ding dong, ding…. The school bell rung. It’s lunch time and it’s also time for Wei Wuxian to disturb the peaceful and quiet lunch of Lan Wangji. Eating with Lan Wangji, disturbing him while reading at the library, going home with him and sitting beside him in the class. For the last two weeks until now, this is the daily routine of Wei Wuxian.

“Lan zhan!” He waved at him from afar. Lan Wangji move side-way knowing that Wei Wuxian will eat with him again today. At first, Lan Wangji refuses to eat with him and it last for three days but in the end he gave up the thought of pushing Wei Wuxian away since he knows that it’ll be pointless. Getting angry at him, making him leave and talking to him is a waste of time and breathe.

Wei Wuxian started eating the bread he bought at the cafeteria, he shifted his eyes to Lan wangji who’s eating quietly and grinned. “Laaaan Zhan!” because of the call, Lan Wangji turned around and only found himself to be poked on the cheek by Wei Wuxian.

“Heheh, got you!” He smiled.

Lan Wangji brows furrowed, he was shocked but at the same time he got embarrassed for falling for such simple trick. He turned to the other side and scolded Wei Wuxian. “Don’t mess around and…” before he could finish Wei Wuxian interrupted.

“And no talking while eating right? Yeah, yeah I know that! You’re so strict and you talk less, you’re the little brother of Zewu-jun but you are too different from him.” While he was talking, Lan Wangji stood up and left stomping his feet.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

Wei Wuxian was dumbfounded, for some reason whenever Lan Xichen is mentioned he always get angry. Wei Wuxian can’t come up with a reason why he always gets angry, he and zewu-jun seems to get along well so it can’t be that he hate his brother or maybe he doesn’t want an outsider to casually say his brother’s name? After thinking about it for a long time, he decided that he’ll be more careful on mentioning Lan Xichen from now on whenever he’s with Lan Wangji. After all, if he really want to be a friend of him then he shouldn’t keep on ruining their time together.

“ok! I’ll apologize later to him”

\--

“Everyone! Everyone!” Wen Ning, the one who’s been assigned to lead the project that their department will do said softly. No one cared because no one can hear him properly, he only got assigned because his sister made him.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t take it anymore, he stood up and speak for him instead. “Everyone! Listen here! Let’s talk about our upcoming trip for our department’s project” Everyone looked at them and waited for them to speak.

“Ok, you can do it now” Wei Wuxian smiled at him and walk back to his seat.

“Uh.. okay so…..” he took a glance at Wei Wuxian, his lips curved up a little after seeing Wei Wuxian cheering up for him. “So this will be the plans for our trip..” He continued and explained the details well and no one disagree about it.

Next week will be their trip, they will stay in a town that’s two city away from theirs. Wei Wuxian started packing his things and checking if everything he needs in his bag.

“Aren’t it’s still too early for you to prepare?” Jiang Cheng was standing at the door and been staring at him for the whole time.

“He he! The earlier the better!” Wei Wuxian grinned and continued to pack his stuffs.

“You’re way too excited about it”

“Of course, you won’t be there! No one will scold me and ruin my days so why won’t I be excited?” He laughed. Knowing what will happen next, he pushed Jiang Cheng aside and started running down the stairs.

“You! Come back here! What did you just said!” Jiang Cheng chased him with a broom and the night ended with the both of them got scolded and punished by their mother, Madame Yu.

The days passes by in a flash, just like what Wei Ying said, Jiang Cheng is not participating in the trip because he was asked by the director to attend an event. When he step in the bus, Wei Wuxian looked at the left, right, and finally he found the one that he’s looking for.

“Lan Zhan!” he called and walk towards him, “Can I sit beside you?”

“You already did” Lan Wangji said, still focused on the book his holding. Out of happiness, Wei Wuxian put on a big grin on his face, he knew that Lan Wangji will let him sit beside him, even though he always cold and strict towards him, Lan Wangji never drove him away.

“Say Lan Zhan, you do like me aren’t you?”

Lan Wangji didn’t respond or give him a look, instead he grip the book as if he want to tear it apart. Wei Wuxian only said it to tease Lan Wangji and after seeing the little change in his eyes, he felt satisfied. He want to tease him more, he want Lan Wangji to show more emotions and to talk to him.

“Lan zhan! Lan Zhan!” He called him multiple times for fun.

“Mn”

“Why are you so beautiful?” He teased again. Lan Wangji closed his book and looked at him, his eyes are unwavering as if he’s waiting for an answer or explanation. After a minute of silence between the two, Lan Wangji opened his mouth and closed it again. After some deep thought, Lan Wangji could only utter a word.

“Stop”

Wei Wuxian laughed out loud that made everyone looked at their direction. “Fine, Fine! I’ll stop!” He’s holding his stomach while laughing but he doesn’t have the slightest intention to stop. On the other hand, Lan Wangji let him be and was silently waiting for him to be satisfied. When Wei Wuxian’s guffaw ended, he pulled out a piece of cloth.

“Are you done?” He said as he handed the handkerchief to him. But Wei Wuxian didn’t take it, he grinned and moved closer to him.

“Hmm.. Do it for me” He said shamelessly. Everyone was shocked of how thick his face is, others almost fall out from their seats, others have their mouth wide open and others could only frown and put their hand on their faces. Everyone knows that he’s so thick faced but they never thought that he’ll be this shameless to ask the best student in the whole university to wipe his face in front of the whole class! Any moment now, he might get struck down to death by Lan Wangji and everyone was waiting patiently for it to happen but out of their expectation, Lan Wangji followed Wei Wuxian’s request.

“Just what is happening here?!!” A guy whispered.

“I don’t know!” Another guy answered.

Everyone was dumfounded and couldn’t believe what’s happening before their eyes! How could the perfect and cold Second master of the Lan family act so friendly and close with someone? Nonetheless it’s the troublemaker Wei Wuxian!!

“Sit properly.” Lan Wangji opened his book again and resumed to where he left. Wei Wuxian didn’t listen instead he move more closer to Lan Wangji, close enough for their faces to touch.

“What are you reading? Is it more interesting than talking to me?” Wei Wuxian took a peek at the book that Lan Wangji’s reading. “Ehhh! How come that you want to read that? That looks so boring!” he exclaimed after reading some parts of it, Lan Wangji ignored his comment and continue reading his book.

Wei Wuxian smiled mischievously, everyone could only heave a sigh, they know that whenever he smiles like that he’ll be up to something not good again. He peeked at the book again and took it by surprise.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji called.

“Yes, Yes! Wei Ying here!” he laughed while holding the book up provoking Lan Wangi to get it. In response, Lan Wangji grabbed the book back and returned to his seat. When he opened the book, his eyes widened and dropped it. Wei Wuxian laughed out loud seeing the shocked face, trembling hands and blushing earlobe of Lan Wangji.

“Lan Zhan! Don’t tell me it’s your first time to see something like this?” He laughed non-stop while everyone around them has their souls left their bodies long ago. How could he do something so obscene to the second master of the lan family? He must be seeking death!

Wei Wuxian took the erotic book and waved it to Lan Wangji, “Is it really true that you never read something like this before?”

Lan Wangji shot a glare at him and tried to took it back but Wei Wuxian abled to dodge, “Give!” his eyes shows no jest.

“Why? Are you interested? Just tell me and I’ll give it to you! I’ll even give you a lot if you want!” he teased.

“no!” he clenched his fist and pushed Wei Wuxian down.

Everyone on the bus panicked and tried to stop them but seeing Lan Wangji’s glares, their body shivers and one by one, they returned to their seats.

“Hey Hey Lan Zhan! I’m sorry ok? I’m just joking?” Wei Wuxian apologized but it’s not sound sincere at all. When he felt that Lan Wangji loosen his grip a little he broke free from him and run off.

“He he! I’m really sorry, I won’t do it again!”

Lan Wangji gives up and returned to his seat, “Stop and sit properly.”

Wei Wuxian smiled, even his eyes are smiling. “Ahh! Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! You’re still offering me to sit beside you? Aren’t you being cute right now?” he said silently and sat beside Lan Wangji again.

Chapter END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this in Wattpad~   
> @RhuiMae  
> Thank you for supporting by reading this :)


End file.
